Exploits
Hackings (Hacking Issues, Exploiting) are malicious events that are caused by, mainly ROBLOX hackers/exploiters. Many games, including Gusmanak's Apocalypse Rising are attacked by hackers. List of Reported Hackings *A hacker had spawned a huge model of noobs in the game, though they do not do a thing. Apparently, the noob can be killed and removed.(very funny deal) *The most common hacking issue, a hacker banned players from a server.(not really a big deal) *In one server, I spawned inside the game, and got shot for spawning.big deal, not common) *A common exploiting issue, a hacker/exploiter teleported all the players in a server to the hacker and killed them all instantly.(not really big bcuz its common) *In one instance, someone hacked in an Enderdragon from Minecraft. It hunted down and killed all the players.(fucking huge big deal) *In one server, a player hacked most of the buildings so they would float and the items would fall to the ground. This is the ONLY recorded to-date hacking that has benefited others other than the hacker. it was basically a giant loot farm.(nowhere near a big deal. actually quite hilarious. *For me yesterday, I saw a player simply spawning items such as Mk 48 ammo, car wheels, etc.(common as hell, no big deal) *Patriot Drops, probably a hacker. May also be Gusmanak himself on a secret alt.(not really big deal) *A hacker had hacked his walkspeed so that he can crouch, sprint, and shoot all at the same time.(realluy big deal) *In one server, I saw someone used a paint brush to change the color of his vehicle.(not really a big deal.) *In one instance, a player hacked the game so that anyone who kills him will suffer high lag.(somehwat a big deal) *A group of hackers spawned a bunch of spaceships.(akward deal) *A hacker spawned in a picture of a naked girl masturbating by stroking her vagina. *same hacker as above also hacked a picture of a MLP(suspected to be Rainbow Dash or whatever) doing the same thing.(pretty perverted deal) *A hacker spawned in tons of Gus Armors into the central square at Kin... and then just left. It was a crazy fun time from then on. (pretty awesome actually, not sure how common it is) *In one instance, a hacker turned himself into Patient Zero itself and just teleported to everyone and start killing everyone. However it made a realy bad mistake and teleported to me, where I got 4 guys backing me up with military grade loot. We managed to turn the hacker into a bullet cushion and it died. Fail hacker. *Another hacker spawned tons of military grade guns into Olke and players coming there exploded randomly. List of Suspected Hackers *(confirmed) Gingeraiman (Turning pistols into M4A1's and spawning drum mags, Military packs, Etc.) *Player86 (Spawning items apon request) *Peasantz (Spawning Gusmanak's Armor and Patriot) *Swaggotleif (Using a s3x exploit ingame) *Chicajr (Admining himself, with admin he forcefields himself and kills other players) *flame(spawning everyone to the same location) *DoctorCeeya(spawning items for himself and for other players) *Gadget57(hacking his stamina so that his stamina does not decrease when he sprints, allowing him to sprint infinitely) *george7159(hacking his makarov pistol so that he can put attachments on it) *supahotfiya(giving himself admin and using it to forcefield himself) *TheStalkerv(giving himself infinite health) *bepe21(giving himself infinite heatlth) *castleproj10(spawning items for himself) *xxcod4glitcherxx(flyhacking) *savorheartz01(flyhacking) *cookielover222(flyhacking) *gamebuilderandplayer(flyhacking) *lxlRenegadelxl(invisibility hacking) *malcomb(health hacking) *Gusminis (spawning items) *Guesmonk (spawning items etc.) *McItems (doing kill/all) *TheManDownUnder (spawning in a flying dragon) *iiBunny (spawning guns and items for himself/herself and his/her teammates) *vminnen (spawning items) *Shr3derForLife (Infinite Health Hacks, advancing and killing others with a crowbar {I tried shooting him down with a M249, but to no avail}) *edge9 (Major hacker, he hacks people to death, usually targeting people who killed him) *All people named Ohls (multiple accounts) *Vmantox (telporting people, using heal scripts, banning people) *Vermillion (adding decals to almost every single brick in the map that says "Vermillion rules you") *calebxb (shooting rpaid fire missles at players, changing his name ingame) *People trying to mimic ZolarKeth or Gusmanak (Changing themselves to the actual ZolarKeth/Gusmanak, spawning items, changing game codes, shutting down servers) The known abilities of a Hacker/Exploiter Hackers/Exploiters can do many things, like: *Change the skin color, hairstyle and arm position of a player. *Teleport players. *Instantly kill players. *Add or remove specific objects into or from the game. *Make every player sit. *Remove zombies and their spawning system. *Force all the players to spawn in the same place and force them not to move. *Change the in-game name of themself to mask their own identity. They can also change the in-game name of other players as well. *Screwing up the map, including deleting things, adding things, moving things and destroying the baseplate. *Recently, hackers can now spawn multiple Patients Three into the map (even during the day) *Spawning stuff for themselves like military weapons, vehicles, or a gun not in Apocalypse Rising. *Change their speed from sprinting speed to ridiculously fast speeds. *Making buildings float so the loot would drop on the ground. *Changing pistols into military auto rifles *Shooting rapid-fire missles *Many other things, virtually anything would be possible. Ways to tell who's a hacker or not Usually, Hackers are easy to spot. some of the easiest ways to spot a hacker are: -Overpowered. Most hackers started using the M4A1, G36K, SCAR-L, and battle rifles since the Patriot Break update. Some hackers used these weapons instead of patriots so they wouldn't look like hackers. -Gus armor. Almost all hackers wear Gusmanak's armor. While you can get it by killing a military zombie with a melee weapon, it is an extremely rare occurrence. -when killed, the players corpse says "Corpse of Gusmanak". -Faster then normal players. Hackers may be using speed hacks, which allows them to traverse the map in less than a minute. Gallery making me fly. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXIK_Khdonw Patriot Drops Patriot drops are a phenomena where a hacker enters a server and places a Patriot Assault Rifle and several full 100 Bullet STANAG magazines in a conspicious location, such as in front of Gusmanak's House. Said hacker announces the cache's location in the chat, waits by the cache until the first person shows up, resets, and leaves the server soon after. Little is known about these, however I have recieved at least 5 confirmed reports of these caches. I am deathly scared of going back on the game for fear of losing my new toy, so any information about who this hacker is would be greatly appreciated. Suspected Hackers The hacker appears to be able to control other people. Curiously, he did not have a health hack, however he DID summon Subject 3. The hacker's username is unknown. HOWEVER, we DO have a lead. The hacker COULD be someone we know by "From The Desk Of The Hacker". If aANYONE, knows who this is, we would ALL GREATLY appreciate your help. =-=Previous Cache Locations - Trinity Corp. roof Gusmanak's mansion The towers of several churches The central square of Kin Category:Missing Gallery Category:Major Cleanup Category:Good Pages Category:Community Category:Total Page Reconstruction Category:Grammar/Spelling Cleanup Category:Heading Cleanup